1991
]] '']] '']] ]] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 18 - ''White Fang *February 1 - Run (Hollywood Pictures) *March 1 - Shipwrecked *April 5 - The Marrying Man (Hollywood Pictures) *April 26 - Oscar (Touchstone Pictures) *May 3 - One Good Cop (Hollywood Pictures) *May 17 - What About Bob? (Touchstone Pictures) *May 24 - Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken *June 21 - The Rocketeer *July 12 - One Hundred and One Dalmatians (final re-issue) *October 11 - Ernest Scared Stupid (Touchstone Pictures) *November 22 - Beauty and the Beast is a huge financial success and is released to critical acclaim. *December 20 - Father of the Bride (Touchstone Pictures) Television *February 22 - Adventures of the Gummi Bears airs its final episode. *March 31 - Darkwing Duck premieres on the Disney Channel. It would begin running in syndication and on ABC on September 7. *April 26 - Dinosaurs, a co-production between Walt Disney Television and Jim Henson Productions, premieres on ABC. *August 8 - TaleSpin airs its final episode. *December 14 - Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too premieres on ABC. Video games *''Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse'' for Sega Genesis *''Mickey's Runaway Zoo'' for Commodore 64 *''TaleSpin'' for NES *''Fantasia'' for Sega Genesis *''The Little Mermaid'' for NES *''The Lucky Dime Caper starring Donald Duck'' for Game Gear *May - Mickey's Dangerous Chase for Game Boy *December 19 - Quackshot for Sega Genesis Theme park happenings *The Walt Disney World Resort celebrates its 20th anniversary. *March 15 - Disney Afternoon Avenue opens at Disneyland. *May 16 - Muppet*Vision 3D opens at the Disney-MGM Studios. Albums *October 1 - Simply Mad About the Mouse Comics *April - Disney Comics adds a regular TaleSpin title to their line-up. *August - Goofy Adventures is canceled *September - DuckTales, Mickey Mouse Adventures, and Roger Rabbit are cancelled *October - Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Roger Rabbit's Toontown, and TaleSpin are canceled Books *''TaleSpin: Ghost Ship'' VHS releases *February 6 - Taking Care of Business (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *March 6 - Arachnophobia (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *March 15 - DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *May 3 - The Jungle Book *May 8 - **''Three Men and a Little Lady'' (Touchstone Home Video) **''Mr. Destiny'' (Touchstone Home Video) *June 7 - **''Peter and the Wolf'' **''Willie the Operatic Whale'' **''The Prince and the Pauper'' *June 12 - **''Green Card'' (Touchstone Home Video) **''White Fang'' *June 28 - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Volume 6: All's Well That Ends Well and Volume 7: King of the Beasties *July 12 - **''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' (re-issue) **''Mary Poppins'' (re-issue) **''Pete's Dragon'' (re-issue) **''Robin Hood'' (re-issue) **''Dumbo'' (re-issue) **''Alice in Wonderland'' (re-issue) **''The Sword in the Stone'' (re-issue) *July 17 - **''Shipwrecked'' **''Run'' (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *July 19 - The Brave Little Toaster *August 9 - TaleSpin (4 VHS) *August 14 - Scenes from a Mall (Touchstone Home Video) *September 11 - **''Oscar'' (Touchstone Home Video) **''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' **''Candleshoe'' **''The Love Bug'' **''The Apple Dumpling Gang'' **''The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men'' **''Freaky Friday'' **''Kidnapped'' **''In Search of the Castaways'' **''Treasure Island'' **''Old Yeller'' **''The Three Lives of Thomasina'' **''The Parent Trap'' *September 20 - The Rescuers Down Under *October 2 - The Marrying Man (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *October 10 - One Good Cop (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *November 1 - Fantasia *November 6 - What About Bob? (Touchstone Home Video) *November 13 - V.I. Warshawski (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) Direct-to-video releases *September 27 - Simply Mad About The Mouse *''The Magic of Christmas at Walt Disney World'' *''A Day at Disneyland'' Business *December 18 - Disney buys the distribution rights to the Jim Henson Company library. People Births *January 18 - Britt McKillip (actress and musician) *January 28 - Calum Worthy (actor and musician) *February 10 - Emma Roberts (actress, model and singer) *February 17 - Bonnie Wright (actress, fashion model, screenwriter, director and producer) *February 28 - Sarah Bolger (actress) *March 19 - Garrett Clayton (actor) *March 28 - Amy Bruckner (actress and singer) *April 3 - Hayley Kiyoko (actress and singer) *April 10 - Amanda Michalka (actress and singer) *May 15 - Mollee Gray (actress and singer) *May 19 - Jordan Pruitt (singer) *June 18 - Willa Holland (actress and model) *June 29 - Tajja Isen (Canadian actress and singer-songwriter) *July 5 - Jason Dolley (actor) *July 9 - Mitchell Musso (actor) *July 15 - Emily Roeske (actress *August 6 - Kacey Rohl (actress) *August 13 - Nikita Hopkins (actor) *August 16 - Yūki Tokiwa (Japanese voice actor) and G.E.M. (Hong Kong-based singer-songwriter, music producer, actress) *August 17 - Austin Butler (actor, singer and model) *August 27 - Kasha Kropinski (actress) *August 28 - Kyle Massey (actor and singer) *September 7 - Jennifer Veal (actress) *September 9 - Kelsey Chow (actress) *September 20 - Spencer Locke (actress) *October 6 - Roshon Fegan (actor, singer and dancer) *November 18 - Rory Thost (actor and voice actor) *November 30 - Sydney White (actress) *December 26 - Eden Sher (actress) Deaths *January 2 - John Raring (singer, musician and choral arranger) *January 30 - John McIntire (character actor) *February 1 - James MacDonald (voice and sound effects artist) *February 3 - Nancy Kulp (actress) *March 14 - Howard Ashman (lyricist) *April 28 - Ken Curtis (singer and actor) *May 6 - Wilfrid Hyde-White (actor) *September 4 - Tom Tryon (film and television actor) *September 24 - Dr. Seuss (writer, poet and cartoonist) *September 27 - Floyd Huddleston (composer) *September 29 - Ronald Lacey (actor) *November 5 - Fred MacMurray (actor) *November 25 - Eleanor Audley (actress) *December 21 - Leota Toombs (artist and Imagineer) *December 29 - Tony Strobl (comics artist and animator) Character debuts *March 31 - Taurus Bulba, Hammerhead Hannigan, Hoof and Mouth *September 7 - Honker Muddlefoot, Moliarty *September 9 - Bushroot *September 13 - Ammonia Pine *September 14 - Megavolt *September 26 - Jambalaya Jake *September 28 - Morgana Macawber *October 1 - Quackerjack *October 2 - Negaduck *November 22 - Belle, Beast, Gaston, Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip Potts, LeFou, the Bimbettes, Maurice, Monsieur D'Aquire, Wardrobe, Sultan, Palanquin, Fifi 1991